The PromCan I Have This Dance?
by HSMtoHSM2
Summary: What can the senior prom do to a simple girl? minor TxG... Sequel coming! One-shot.


**Disclamer:I DO NOT own anything, any lyrics and characters belong to their rightful owner.**

AN: A one-shot songfic I came up with while writing it :D

Can I Have This Dance?

The music was loud, the beat thumped around the gym as all of the seniors danced. Well... Almost all of the seniors. One song just ended and Beyonce's Halo came on. It was kind of a rest-and-do-nothing song. Everyone started chatting with each-other and went to get something to drink. Two teachers and the principal walked around the gym watching, that no-one tried anything. Whenever they would find a couple making out they would send them home.

A girl, a short girl with dark brown hair that, just for tonight, were let loose on her back, usually they were in a ponytail or a messy bun. She was wearing a short silver dress and matching heels. She had gotten rid of her glasses and put on her contact lenses. Usually she would wear these... Ugly Betty type of glasses. She had just gotten off her braces yesterday after school so no-one had seen her without them---no one but her most loyal, best friends. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. You see, Gabriella was the new girl in East High two years ago. She instantly took the ''School's Nerd's'' part and she was teased a lot. She never wore any make-up so today was a complete different look for Gabriella.

''How did I get here?'' Gabi whined as she turned around to walk back to the doors to leave but stopped when she saw Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi standing there, their hands crossed over their chests.

''Nu-uh, girl. You ain't going anywhere! We didn't just spend THREE HOURS to make you look like a goddess for nothing.'' Taylor's evil tone switched to a much softer tone. '' Hun, you are going to have a lot of fun. I promise.''

''Yeah, You'll have the best night in your life.'' Kelsi said too.

''You know... There are some pretty hot guys staring at you.''Sharpay said as she giggled with the girls as Gabi looked over her shoulder for a second and then turned her head back in a snap trying to run out of the gym but the girls caught her and dragged her to the dance floor. All of a sudden the music changed to Beyonce's Diva and the crowd went wild. The girls took off and went to dance with some guys.

''Gee thanks girls...'' She muttered to herself as she started to look for a way out of the crowd. She tried for minutes but failed miserably. Luckily she song changed again. To a slow one. It was a song from a movie ''High School Musical''(don't own (: ) and couples paired up to dance slowly. Gabi was now feeling even more lonely. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Troy Bolton take her hand gently and leading to the center of the dance floor.

**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**

''Can I have this dance, Gabriella?'' Troy asked as he smiled politely. There was no way that this wasn't a scam. It had to be. How did he know her name? She just stared at him.

''Is it some kind of a game Troy? 'Cuz if it is I don't want to play. I'm tired of being played.'' she started to walk away but he pulled her up to him and put one hand behind her back and brought her closer.

_''This is not a game. I promise.'' _He whispered to her and started to lead the dance.

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, **

**that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) **

**wherever we go next)**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

They were looking into each-others eyes while they danced and didn't even notice that half of the seniors were staring at them. Troy let go of her waist and twirled her around once. Then he put his hand back and they kept on dancing.  
**  
**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
**

Whispers broke loose in the gym. Soon Troy's dad and Mrs. Darbus were standing in the edge of the circle where the couple was dancing. Troy's dad was shocked. His son could dance? _'Well I guess that those detentions with Darbus really payed off' _He thought.

**And you can't keep us apart **

**(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is **

**(cause my heart is) wherever you are  
**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance **

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

The song ended and no-one said a word. Troy just leaned over to Gabi and kissed her gently on the lips. Gabriella's knees went weak. Luckily Troy had both of he's hands wrapped around her waist tightly as he gently bit at her lower lip to have full access to her mouth. She opened her mouth and he kissed her passionately.

''Shouldn't we do anything?'' Mrs. Darbus asked from Jack Bolton.

''Nah, let them be. They just found each-other. Plus, they look adorable.''Jack answered.

''Yeah, I guess you're right.''

Troy slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled to Gabriella. She smiled back. Troy leaned over to her and whispered into her ear.  
_  
''Do you think you could ever forgive me for being rude to you for the last two years and maybe even be my girl?''_

''Yes.'' That was all that Gabriella whispered.

_Later outside._

''Troy, you know, you took my first kiss away from me'' She said as she smiled softly.

''I did?''He was stunned by that. '' I thought that you already had your first kiss. Haven't you had a boyfriend or someone?''

She looked down ashamed. She didn't think that there was another virgin in the school besides her. ''No...'' She suddenly looked up ''Tell me Troy, why didn't you ever talk to me before tonight? Just because I look pretty?''

Troy was taken aback with that question. He didn't answer.

Gabriella nodded her head. ''Thought so...'' She turned away and started to walk home teary eyed. She heard someone run behind her and suddenly she was turned around. She was surprised by that already so when she felt someone's lips on her she just couldn't react at all. Her eyes were open as she looked at Troy kissing her with all of the small bits of love he felt towards her mustered up and sent into the kiss. When he pulled away Gabriella broke down crying so Troy pulled her into his chest and held her tightly.

''I want to... I really really want to...'' she sobbed.

''Want to what?'' Troy was confused.

''I want to be with you... But I don't think I can trust you...''

''Why not?''

''Because I wouldn't want to get hurt... I know your status Troy... You want girls so you could use them to satisfy yourself. I'm not up for that. I'm different from those other girls, I'm like... old-fashioned or something.''

''Brie... I don't want in that way... of course you are attractive but... I just want to start over my life... If you don't want to be in it then I'd rather go now...'' He said as he walked away...

AN: Don't worry... There will be a sequel. I wouldn't be that rude to you... Or maybe.. If I don't get a lot of reviews then I won't : )


End file.
